


The Spring Musical

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ALL OF THE RELATIONSHIPS ARE IN AN AU AND PURELY ABOUT THEIR CHARACTERS, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Highschool AU, Late Night Conversations, M/M, They kind of turn into a found family, if you ship real people you loose twitch privillages, not everyone is here but everyone will show up at some point, theater kid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: Tommy joins the theater class, a class that almost nobody in the school has heard of.It's a little bit chaotic, he's just here to get credits and leave after one play.Easy right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Captain Puffy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	1. Prologue

"Tommy Innit, you have to get your credits up or you won't graduate," The counselor typed at her computer loudly, the clicking of they keys causing Tommy's stress, the whirring of the fan in the office also caught his attention, the room itself was too loud.

It was the day before summer break, and all of his friends were excited for the activities they had planned, and here Tommy was in the counselors office with the possibility of summer school, from what he's heard from seniors who had gone through this he only needs to take one two credited class to balance this out.

"You'll need to take an extra course during summer, a two credited class," The counselor looked over the screen of her laptop directly at him, and he tried not to tell her he already knew that.

"Well what classes can I take?" Tommy leaned forward in his seat ready to listen to an extensive list of extra-curricular activities.

"I'm afraid there's none left actually, all the positions are filled," She shrugged pushing up her thin glasses, "But _because_ you _have_ to take summer school, I'll go have a look at the archives," pushing up her glasses one more time she stood up and with a long monotone sigh left to the backroom where no kid dare roam in fear of getting lost.

Tommy would be lying if he wasn't intrigued by what was around the office.

The place was old, as any room in this school, the wallpaper pretty much peeling and an ugly shade of orange, like a dirty sorbet. Stress squishes in various colors sat on a bookshelf filled with calming books if you could even call " _The Mind's Eye_ " by Arthur Brickson calming, piled paper sat on the counselor's desk with different handwriting of tired students complaining about other tired students.

Suddenly the door clicked and the counselor walked back into the room, she was silent as Tommy flinched back into the uncomfortable seat, she was really slow and was holding an old book, flipping through the pages as she walked, her eyebrows were furrowed.

"I found _one_ class that's open," The counselor's glasses tipped down her nose as she placed the book on her desk.

Tommy read the class she pointed to upside down and pieced together the word slowly.

_Drama Class_

_Oh_.

 _Oh no_.

"Drama, as in the acting class with all of the memorization to pass," Tommy shook his head, there was no way he could do this class out of all of them, was that class still open even? were they still doing productions?

"I'm sorry, kid, but I don't think you have a choice," The counselor shrugged giving him a pass to give to his parents.

There was no way he was going to let them know about this, he'd just keep it on the low until he really needed to reveal it.

\---

Tommy entered the school like he always did on the first day of summer, only a few kids walked around the halls, Tommy knew some of them weren't there for summer school, so it was a little shocking figuring out that the school was open during summer, he thought people were kept away from the school under all circumstances.

Looking down at the paper in his hands Tommy read over the number a few times.

"Hey, uh, you! In the purple sweatshirt!" Tommy called to the kid who looked about his age.

The kid turned around, he looked a little nervous that he was being called, Tommy understood the stress, imagine being called by a boy you didn't know.

"Yeah?" The kid asked.

"I was just going to ask if you knew where this was?" Tommy pointed down at the tiny slip of paper.

The other boy's shockingly purple eyes scanned the slip.

"Oh! You're here for the Drama Class?" The boy questioned, "I'm here for yearbook, we're staring earlier this year,"

"Huh, really? I'm Tommy," Tommy held out his hand, which the other boy shook happily.

"I'm Purpled, I, uh, guess that explains the color scheme," Purpled laughed sweetly.

There was a beat of silence, as Purpled realized what he was being talked to about, and let out a more nervous laugh.

"Anyways, the Drama class is down in the older hall of the school, the unused one," Purpled pointed to the general area, the hallway that Tommy hadn't explored and nobody else he knew explored ever.

"Thanks, big man," Tommy clapped Purpled on the shoulder, and headed off in that direction.

"I'll see you later then!" Purpled called, Purpled then turned to one of the newer halls, looking back at the way Tommy went worriedly he decided against stopping the other.

\---

Tommy walked down the hall carefully it was darker than other halls making Tommy pull out his phone and put on the flashlight feature, this was the beginning of a horror movie if he's ever seen one.

The lockers on every side of the wall were alternating a blue and green, dust decorated the old forgotten projects on the tops of the clusters of lockers, behind all of rows there was a commons area of sort that didn't exists in the newer parts of the school, with old computers and round tables, windows that were shut off on the farthest wall.

There were two classrooms parallel to each other, same sharp shape, with windows that were large and took up a whole upper wall of the one side of the classroom, the one that had no cardboard boxes over the windows looked like an old art classroom, wooden half finished projects with small painted bees on them laid around while the chairs were pushed to the corner of the classroom, one of the art closets looked completely destroyed, more or so taken apart.

The other classroom was covered, but from what Tommy could tell there was a single light inside.

Creepy.

Tommy placed his ear to the window, the was a faint whisper, a deeper voice but soft nonetheless.

The glass made it all to muffled to hear.

Then a lighter voice, male definitely but childish and young, maybe his age.

Then an older voice, a laugh.

Then a female voice, sweet and caring.

More of the first voice.

Tommy moves to the door, his hand reaches for the knob, and he slowly turns it, luckily it makes no noise.

The light pools into the room and so does a rush of wind from Tommy's entrance which blows out a candle plunging all of the faces into darkness and Tommy's eyes try to get used to the swift changes of light.

There's a figure then towering over Tommy, taller than him, Tommy steps back a little bit.

Then there's a click and the light was flicked on into the classroom.

Everyone is staring at him.

"Shit," Tommy swears.


	2. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy survives his first day!

"If you're looking for the choir program, you took a wrong turn," The tallest kid says, he has pink hair with brown roots coming through, he looks tired and has and multiple ear piercings and snakebites all golden.

The pinkette goes to close the door and Tommy holds it ajar at the last second with his foot.

"No, I'm here for Drama Class, unless there's another one," Tommy holds up the slip of paper and the tall kid takes it from him, handing it to a man at the front of the room, obviously a teacher, wearing a green argyle sweater and his shoulder-length blonde hair is pulled back into a low ponytail that works oddly well with his glasses and slight scruff.

"This is the right classroom," The teacher smiles something warm almost as if he was aware of Tommy's situation.

"You don't look like the type to join theater, why are you actually here?" The pinkette jams into the conversation again.

"Don't mind Techno, he's just overprotective," The teacher says right afterward, "I'm Mr. Minecraft, but please just call me Phil," 

"I'm Tommy, Tommy Innit," Tommy's head is already spinning.

The tall pinkette was Techno.

The teacher was Phil.

Okay, two down.

Then another tall person comes over to him, he's got fluffy brown hair and the roundest glasses in existence.

"He looks like he might have some good pipes," round-glasses inspects him.

"Wilbur please, you don't want to scare him off," Phil speaks and Wilbur steps back, but he's still smiling, something excited.

There are at least several other people he hadn't been introduced to yet, Tommy feels like this will be a long day.

"We can catch up with names later," Phil laughs, he must've seen the anxiousness on Tommy's face.

"You can take the initiation and go grab some papers from the printer with Sam though," Wilbur informs more of a demand than a question.

"Sam?" 

"Yeah, he should be at the printers already, you can't miss him he's one of the tallest people here, think about as tall as me, he has green hair," Wilbur speaks with his hands.

\---

The library hasn't changed in the last two years he's been at this school, so that's the one thing Tommy is confident in today.

Old books decorated the shelves, and the place smelled like it was just cleaned like they didn't want to clean it for the rest of the summer, there was a faint humming going to the beat of the slight whirring coming from the older-than-the-school printer.

The humming turned into a slight singing, Tommy distantly thinks he's heard this song before.

"Oh, let me be part of the narrative," The voice came from somewhere further away from the printer, Tommy followed it traversing the maze of books, turning a corner carefully to see the person he was looking for.

Tall, green hair, yep this was that Sam character.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me like that," Sam startled and then laughed, it was a bark of a laugh, something that made Tommy feel better just listening to it, almost contagious.

"You're, Sam, right? I was told to come to help you," Tommy noticed that sentence didn't give much information about the situation, "I'm the, uh, newer kid to the entire drama thing, Wilbur said something about an initiation?"  
"Wilbur just says that initiation stuff to get people to grab the papers, that's why nobody ever ends up staying, I think," Sam laughs again quieter now, "That's why I just go grab them," 

"Ah," Tommy rocked back and forth on his heels, "Any advice on anyone in the class, anyone to avoid or watch for?" 

Sam turns around from the printer like was surprised Tommy was talking to him still like he was surprised Tommy was still around.

"Not really, I mean there's Dream, he usually wears a green hoodie, and his hair is kind of blonde-ish, dirty blonde," Sam corrects, "he's pretty cool but when he wants to be he can be scary," Sam picks up the barely-stack of papers.

"Okay, watch out for Dream," Tommy notes and follows Sam out of the library, back to the class.

\---

"Tommy! You're back! How'd initiation go?" Wilbur questions pushing up his glasses.

"Initiation," Tommy parrots with a scoff turning to Sam, one of the only people who's been truthful to him so far, Sam places the papers down on one of the tables.

"Okay, Tommy you can choose a seat and we'll get started," Phil patiently smiles.

Tommy sits at a table near the door, just in case, because so far this entire Drama Class looked like a cult, he's next to a boy that has to be his age, he was a rich dark brown hair and green eyes, from the looks of his pencil case and backpack green was his favorite color.

"Alright! I'll do a brief recap for anyone who is new," Wilbur's eyes drift to Tommy and so does everybody else's in the class.

Tommy feels his face redden at all the eyes on him and he looks away from the with a sigh of what he hoped sounded like he was annoyed.

Wilbur laughs a sweet chuckle.

"We have a little over the whole school year to present our musical, which will be made by all of us, in the spring, it'll serve as a fundraiser for our club and class, as well as a reminder to the rest of the school that we still got what it takes!" Wilbur picks up the sheets of paper and starts passing them around, "But firstly and the most important thing, we need ideas," Wilbur places a sheet in front of Tommy.

Tommy then realizes he'd forgotten a pencil.

To be honest it slipped his mind, he didn't expect them to be writing things down, this was an acting class for god's sake.

Tommy pokes the shoulder of the green color schemed boy next to him.

"Hey, big man, can I borrow a pencil? I swear i'll give it back," Tommy asks.

"Of course, you can keep it if you want, I have plenty of others," the boy hands him a regular lead pencil that's a pastel yellow with stripes and bees, a cute frog eraser on the top.

"Thanks, uh..." Tommy stops remembering he doesn't know this kid's name.

"Tubbo," the boy, er uh, Tubbo smiles at him.

"Tommy," Tommy smiles back, hopefully mirroring the kind energy.

Tommy turns his attention back to Wilbur who continues to speak at the front of the class.

"It's gotta be big, bold, spectacular!" Wilbur gushes on.

"Something gruesome," Techno adds.

"But still audience appropriate! Make sure none of your ideas are too gorey," Phil chimes in, he looks worried, Tommy can only imagine the stress Phil goes through looking over Wilbur and Techno.

"We should include heart-breaking scenes!" Tommy hears a girl with long almost white curly hair pipe, "badass explosions!" a boy in what looks like a blue track-suit shouts and Tommy thinks he hears someone say "language", "battles with injuries," a boy in a green hoodie mutters and Tommy thinks that's that Dream dude, "maybe some prop beds," a boy with sunglasses on his head and bags under his eyes speaks from next to Dream who lets out a wheeze that sounds painful.

"Maybe we could add fantasy elements?" Tubbo raises his voice to be heard above shouts from next to Tommy.

It's chaotic.

All these theater kids screaming to each other about ideas.

Wilbur seems to catch them all perfectly writing them on the board with a slightly purple dry erase marker.

Seeing them all in one place an idea comes to Tommy's head.

Before he can think he stands up and shouts.

"A revolution!"

The room is quiet.

Wilbur looks surprised as he pushes up his glasses.

"Like Hamilton?" Techno frowns.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be cool," Tommy sits back down a little embarrassed.

"No," Wilbur pauses, "I like that, that gives me an idea" he wordlessly writes "revolution" down in all caps on the board circling the word and connecting it to all of the other ideas.

"Wow, Wilbur finally has an idea, that's rare," Techno laughs and it ends with a snort.

"We can put all of our ideas into one large massive cluster of a play," Wilbur smiles as he turns back to the group.

"Our time for today is almost up," Phil interrupts, "for homework bring those sheets of yours home and write down some plot details you'd think fun for the musical!" Phil smiles and dismisses them all.

\---

"Tommy!" A voice calls once Tommy makes it to the cafeteria.

Tommy turns around to spot Purpled waving at him and almost running to make it to him, the monochrome boy has plenty of papers in his hands probably all about the yearbook.

"What's up?" Tommy holds up his hand in which Purpled high fives.

"Nothing much, how'd your first day of Drama Class go?" Purpled tilts his head, readjusting his grip on the papers, meaning he was ready for a longer conversation.

"How about I tell you all about it on our way home, where do you live?" Tommy decided he could kill two birds with one stone, go home and talk to his new friend.

\---

Tommy sits in the light of his lamp, blank sheet of brainstorming paper sits in front of him.

He doesn't wanna show up empty handed to present an idea.

Tommy idly sketches a box splitting it into three smaller rectangles he draws x's in the middle box, and for a finishing touch, a half-circle.

It looks like a flag.

It sparks an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pog! Thanks for all the support guys! I'm planning on updating this one on Sundays because it gives me a whole week to write a chapter, each chapter will be about 1,000 - 2,000 words long! Have a great week!


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets Ranboo a kind boy with memory problems, and shows his idea to Wilbur!
> 
> I also didn't read over this chapter, so if there are any mistakes i'm sorry in advance!

"I don't know, Phil, I know I'm usually not one for trustin' new kids, but this one is really suspicious," Techno crosses his arms, the classroom is empty except for them and Wilbur.

"What's so bad about, Tommy?" Wilbur asks taking a bite of his banana, which is slightly bruised.

"Nothing," Techno's eyes narrow as he looks towards the door.

Phil laughs.

"I think you're just paranoid, Tech," Phil pats Techno's shoulder.

"I mean, isn't the timin' a little too perfect? He comes out of nowhere, and then starts givin' Wilbur ideas?"   
"You think he's a spy?" Wilbur asks before swallowing his mouth full of banana and throwing away the peel.

"Isn't this a little overkill, I mean there's no such things as spies in the school," Phil's still smiling like the whole topic is ridiculous.

"It's possible, a lot of other clubs have been wantin' us gone for a while, I've suspected one, it could very well be him," Techno huffs.

"Or maybe it's somebody else, I don't think it's him," Wilbur frowns, even though he's only known the kid for a day, if anything happened to him, Wilbur would feel terrible.

\--------

Tommy is abruptly woken up by his alarm clock the next morning.

He's hunched over his desk, he must've fallen asleep like that.

Tommy gets up and stretches, a satisfying pop sounding in his joints.

8:34 a.m the clock reads that's funny, Tommy was supposed to be at Drama Class at 8:20 am, it was stupid but he'd have to get up and go at this time every day now, his parents weren't even up at this time yet.

Wait.

Oh.

"I'm fourteen minutes late!?" Tommy exclaims grabbing his sheet of paper, the pencil he borrowed from Tubbo, and his backpack, he quickly yet quietly make his way out of the house, it's not that long of a distance to the school so he can stand jogging a little bit.

The morning is almost foggy, in the sense that Tommy can still see in all directions, it rained last night.

Tommy opens the door to the school and notices that it's much more silent and empty this time around, there are no groups of people in the cafeteria, nobody's standing in the hallways.

It's kind of creepy.

Tommy was half-expecting the announcements to crackle to life with creepy music.

Tommy was met with silence.

A rustle behind him made Tommy turn around quickly, only to be met with that weird kid, Tubbo, Tubbo was carrying a rather heavy-looking box, which was odd, Tubbo didn't look like a kid to be late, he looked like that kid that was there a few hours early.

Tommy opens the door.

"Hey, Big T, need any help?" Tommy questioned, he could probably get away with being late if he was with Tubbo, and also that box looked painful to carry.

"That would be great," Tubbo sighed in what sounded like relief.

Tommy placed his hands under the box, applying pressure to lift, the box actually was quite heavy it wasn't just Tubbo, if anything the information that this box was even this heavy with the two of them was disturbing only in the context that Tubbo was oddly strong and the box was heavier than Tommy thought.

"So what's in the box?" Tommy asked, he was curious yes.

"Oh, on Saturdays and Sundays we do a light rehearsal, and we kind of just, clean the classroom and the area around it because last year before this entire year for making the musical, the whole club took a break and nobody took care of the area if anything a few kids trashed the whole place," Tubbo spoke quickly and with a certain excitement that Tommy couldn't understand.

"Ah, got it," Tommy clicked his tongue.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tubbo tilted his head.

"Of course," 

"If you just so happened to be a spy from another club that is watching in on ours to take it down from the inside, you'd tell us right?" Tubbo was frowning now and his eyes held a certain vulnerability to them.

"Where'd you get that?" Tommy laughed, spies in the school, sounded like some sort of heist movie.

"I heard Wilbur talking to Techno on the phone about spies in passing," Tubbo explained, "but you would tell us right?"

There was a beat of silence that they just stared at each other, Tommy wasn't even looking where he was going anymore, but by the way, Tubbo's eyes flick over his shoulder every few seconds he knows Tubbo's paying attention.

"Yeah, I'd tell you," Tommy leaves out an unsaid 'guys' in that sentence he meant 'you guys', the missing word makes Tubbo's eyes sparkle though.

\---

Tommy and Tubbo place the box on one of the round tables, which can luckily hold some weight.

"Tommy! You're back!" a familiar voice calls.

He turns to face Wilbur who's smiling, Wilbur quickly scoops Tommy up in a hug slightly lifting him off the ground.

"Yeah," Tommy lifts one of his arms to pat Wilbur's back.

"We're glad you decided to return, kiddo," Tommy hears Phil say, and then there's a scoff from Techno, that Tommy can't tell if it's amused or annoyed.

"It's not like I had a choice," Tommy mumbles quietly when he's let go, it's quiet enough that nobody would hear, but he thinks he can feel Tubbo shoot a look at him, a confused look, but a reaction nonetheless.

"I assume you got a recap about the situation today from Tubbo?" Wilbur raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm all caught up,"

"Great, I have an errand for you to run today since you got such a positive review from Sam" Wilbur smiles again.

Tommy looks over to Sam, he's in the art room with another guy who has one of those camo ski masks that only reveals his eyes and eyebrows almost like a ninja, they're both laughing while cleaning up the abandoned art room, Tommy makes a mental note to talk to Sam later.

"Sure! I can handle it!" Tommy places his hands on his hips.

"Great! I want you to go to Phil's office and pick up some batteries for our headsets, the office is a few doors down, it should be the door closest to the North Gym, there's a sign on the door," Wilbur pushes up his glasses and hands Tommy a key with some keychains from an anime he's never seen.

\---

The walk there is uneventful, but when Tommy gets there things are interesting.

There's one of the tallest teenagers he's ever seen trying to get into the office, the person is wearing a Hawaiian shirt that is white with black flowers, a band t-shirt underneath that.

Tommy's only thought at that moment is _wow I think he's taller than, Sam_.

The kid looked familiar, thinking back to where's he's seen him before he remembers yesterday, the kid never said anything, and was sitting down, so nothing caught Tommy's attention, now though.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Tommy puts the key in his pocket, there was some word of a spy right? That meant he should be careful around anybody who was suspicious.

"Oh! uh," The kid turns around, "I was sent here for more cleaning supplies, but I forgot to bring the key, Phil gave me, now that I think about it, I might have forgotten where the key is," the boy laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe check your pockets?" Tommy feels a little bad for thinking this kid was a threat, he's stuttering and slouching a little bit so even though he was insanely tall he still wasn't at his full height.

The boy pats his pants pockets and then his shirt pockets smiling when he finds a key.

"Thanks!" The boy unlocks the door, which means Tommy didn't even need the key he had.

"No problem," Tommy steps into the room with the boy who if Tommy reckons was at his full height would hit his head on the door frame.

The office is small, and it's only a few minutes before Tommy realizes it's a spare closet.

The school gave the teacher of a really big project a small room for an office.

"What are, uh, you here for," The boy speaks up again, he's looking through a journal, which he must've written down the items he needed because he was looking at it quite a bit while grabbing the objects.

"Batteries," Tommy frowns looking over the shelves for some and not finding any.

"Oh, I'm Ranboo by the way, it's nice to meet you," Ranboo is finished grabbing his items.

"Tommy, nice to meet you too," Tommy opens a few drawers but there are still no batteries, Tommy wonders if Wilbur sent him on this mission for nothing.

"Tommy," Ranboo parrots and opens his journal again flipping through a few pages and murmuring to himself, "You're the new kid!" 

"Yeah," Tommy responds, starting to get impatient with the current issue of the missing item he was supposed to get.

"Do you need help?" 

Tommy looks at Ranboo, the boy had his head slightly tilted.

"Yeah, do you know where the batteries are?" Tommy gave in after a moment of hesitation, he did need help.

Ranboo looked around for a second, left then right, over the desk, and then on the shelves.

"Sorry, I forgot,"

\---

"Here, your batteries," Tommy placed a few packages into Wilbur's hand, and then the key to Phil's office.

"You look tired, how'd the errand go?" Wilbur asks looking smug.

"You should've told me where the batteries were, I spent a good hour looking for them, I did," Tommy frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

Wilbur just laughed, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

"What about meeting, Ranboo?" Wilbur questioned.

"He's tall, but I think they're something wrong with his head, not in a bad way, it's just concerning," Tommy waved his hands as he spoke.

"Yeah, he's got some memory issues, but he's really kind and helpful," Wilbur smiles.

"He was the one who helped me find the batteries," 

"Really?"  
"Yeah, he really comes through in a pinch," Tommy crossed his arms.

Wilbur goes to talk to Phil and Techno again.

Ranboo is talking to Tubbo who is cleaning the windows, with the cardboard off of them, Tommy thinks it looks better, it's bright now, and there's a clear view of the back of the school, one that leads to the middle school down the road.

Tommy walks over and opens one of the windows dust flies everywhere, but it's less stuffy, birds are chirping and a warm breeze finds its way into the school.

"It's a beautiful day outside," Tubbo comments, "do you reckon there are any bees out there?" 

"Bees? I mean yeah, there's flowers, it's summer," Ranboo smiles as the birds sing a tune.

Tommy spots the school's flag at the middle school, and it reminds him of the slip of paper in his pocket.

"Wilbur!" Tommy calls.

Wilbur turns from his conversation, "Yeah? What do you need?"

"I did have an idea for the play," Tommy grabs the slip of paper and hands it to Wilbur.

Wilbur opens in quickly, eyes scan over the paper.

"Manberg?" Wilbur voices the word on the paper.

"Yeah, a flag and a name for our revolution,"

"How do we make that sound more British?" Wilbur moves to inside the classroom he picks up his purple marker again and starts drawing on the board, he's drawing the flag, adding smaller details and colors that make it look finished.

"Hm, more British," Tommy tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"We can do that thing the French do! Add the Le," Wilbur excitedly spoke now.

"Le Manberg," Tommy voiced out loud and watched as Wilbur's nose crinkled at that.

"Maybe it could be spelled like..." Wilbur trailed off and wrote " _L'manberg"_ on the board.

"Something about that feels oddly right," Tommy puts his hands on his hips and smiles.

"Hell yeah!" Wilbur looks excited, "we've got our revolution's name!" 

"What's going on in here?" Tubbo raises an eyebrow, he and Ranboo peer from the door frame.

"Welcome! To L'manberg!" Wilbur dramatically welcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this! And sorry for this chapter being a week late, my classes are kicking my ass.
> 
> Love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!! <3


End file.
